Built By Moonlight
by Khaleesis-Fire
Summary: Beck's life is normal and to him, normal is boring. He should be happy, right? Beautiful girlfriend, great friends, amazing high school. It's what every guy would want. Every guy but him, that is. His normal life would cease to exist the day he met her, however. Jade was given a choice. Die young or live forever. She made the obvious decision.
1. Chapter 1: Live and Let Live

Chapter 1: _Live and Always Live_

October 31, 1901 – 12:01 am

_Blood. It coated the room like the red paint of one of her mother's beautiful, ornate paintings of a rose. A deep, deadly, horrific shade of red. She had never had a problem with blood before. While other girls around England would fret at the smallest scrape, Jade took no alarm to the warm liquid. It filled the body's of everyone, every living creature, what were they so afraid of? It wasn't until this night that Jade understood. The sight of blood meant pain. It meant that someone had been hurt, it meant that flesh had been cut, or organ's ruptured. For Jade, at the moment, it meant many of those things._

_She lay on the floor of the family's drawing room, her neck twisted at an odd angle and a knife protruding from her chest. Her mother lay a few feet away from her, in a much worst state than she. Her dead eyes stared at her daughter and for a moment, Jade hoped that she would blink and her mother would be smiling at her and this would have all been a terrible dream. But the pain she felt was much too real. _

_Her father, her damned father, was dead in his chair, his throat slit cleanly, blood drenching his white shirt and trousers. They were dead. All of them. Even her younger brother, who lay slumped in the hallway with a knife in his hand, trying to defend his sister from the men who had did this. "Money, where's the money?" They had shouted at her father before killing him and then them. She should have known her father's money problems would reach to his family, he didn't care enough about them to do anything about it._

_She tried to accept death willingly. Her body was tired and aching and in oh so much pain. It wanted to die. But her mind was very much alive, thinking about the life she didn't get to live. She would never be able to have children. She wouldn't get married or watch her brother grow older. She would never live the way she wanted. She would never be able to see the world. Her mind clung to life like trying to grasp at smoke, wanting so badly to catch it only for it to slip through your hands. It slipped away from her slowly, and she could feel it. She didn't want to die. Tears slipped down her face as she began to accept her fate. _

"_So that's what that delicious smell was."_

_Jade opened her eyes to look at the woman who had interrupted her death. She was beautiful. Black hair that fell into wild curls down her back. Her eyes were the brightest of greens. She looked to be in her thirties, at least she carried herself that way, not a single wrinkle graced her face. She was flawless, perfection. She walked, no, she glided into the room, passed her father to kneel between Jade and her mother. The woman stared at her mother's dead face before looking to the younger woman's, curiosity grazing her beautiful features._

"_Why child, you are supposed to be dead with this wound." she said in a delicate voice, looking over the dagger protruding from her chest. "I saw you try to fight the man who did this... your courage is quite beautiful, my child."_

_Jade opened her mouth to speak, but no words would form on her lips. Her throat was rough and dry and the tiniest attempt at voicing sounds caused it to ache. The woman tutted sympathetically, a sigh escaping her lips. "You are so courageous to even try and fight death. Perhaps too courageous. I hold a bit of admiration for you. But tell me child, how can you win over something undefeated in battle?" She waited for Jade to answer, but the girl merely stared at her in pain. "Come on child, speak through the pain."_

_Jade swallowed, tasting the metallic hint of blood on her tongue. She opened her once more, her voice hoarse from exhaustion. "Are you death?"she asked her as the woman lifted her hand to examine the silver ring that adorned one of her fingers._

_The woman let a smile grace her features, but she did not look at her. "Yes."_

_Jade felt her body shiver at the answer. "Are you going to take me away now?"_

_The woman finally lifted her eyes to stare at Jade's pale face, one of her hands coming to brush her brown hair from her face. "Only if you wish me to." she told her, speaking clearly and softly. "But I will also give you another choice... Life."_

_Jade stared at her in confusion as she woman continued to examine her. "What?" she croaked, her body lurching forward slightly to cough violently, blood spurting from her mouth. She gave a wheeze and let her broken body relax once more against the floor, tears pricking her eyes._

_The woman, Death, gave her a pitied look, taking a handkerchief from her pocket to wipe the blood from her cheek. "Would you be a companion of death, my child?" she asked her. "I can see it in your eyes that death does not defeat a girl like you, you merely befriend it. I am giving you the choice to live now and always live... or die."_

_Jade stared at her, this mysterious woman who had interrupted her last breath and proclaimed herself Death. She didn't want to die. She was so young, she had so much to live for. She turned her head to look at her mother once more, her dead eyes boring right into her. Her mother would want her to live. She fought and died so that her daughter wouldn't have to. Jade closed her eyes tightly for a moment and reopened them to look at the woman. "I... I want to live."_

_The woman smiled widely, revealing her teeth. "And live you shall." she said. "Now close your eyes child. It will only hurt for a moment." Jade nodded and started to close her orbs. 'Strange. Those look like fangs.' she though in a haze before darkness overtook her. The last thing she remembered was the sting in her neck and the woman's words. "Live now and always live..."_

Beck Oliver had always considered himself to be a relatively normal person. He had a normal family, friends, he went to high school. Though not everyone went to a performing arts high school, he still considered even that aspect of his life to be on a healthy level of normality. And that's what bothered him. He lived in Hollywood, California, he wanted to be an actor, he was dating one of the hottest girls in his high school and it was no secret that girls literally followed him around so why wasn't his life... less normal? Why wasn't it exciting for him anymore? His best friends, Robbie and Andre, called him insane for not loving the life he was living. He was popular, talented, good looking, why couldn't he love it more? Because... it bored him.

He walked into Hollywood Arts, coffee in his hand and his book bag hanging lazily from one shoulder as he made his way to his locker. People waved at him as they passed and he returned them with only a short nod and he sipped down the coffee, black, no sugar. The sweetness tended to bother him.

"Yo Beck!" He turned to smile at his best friend, Andre, as he approached him, guitar slung on his back and a smile fresh on his face. Andre and Beck had been friends since elementary school when Beck was still short and had braces and Andre's voice had yet to change. They had been through a lot with each other and were even planning on getting their own place once they graduated this year. It was one of the things Beck was looking forward too, graduation to he could officially begin his career as an actor. Andre was going to get himself a record deal, no doubt. Their lives would be exciting again... at least he hoped.

"Ready for this cold reading assignment?" Andre asked, opening his own locker beside him by pressing a few chords to his piano combination lock. "Sikowitz could have picked better partners man."

"Come on, you got Tori, she's great." Beck said, commenting on his girlfriend who would surely be there in a few minutes.

Andre nodded. "Yeah I know, I'm talking about you and Sinjin."

Beck shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee and slamming his locker shut. "Sinjin's not that bad he's just... a little awkward."

"A little? Dude, I saw his carrying around his collection of cactus needles, pretty sure he was talking to them to. That's not awkward, just plain weird."

Beck shook his head at his friend and checked his watch. With a heavy sigh, he lifted his head and closed his eyes, as if waiting for something. Andre gave him a strange look as he piled books into his bag. "Dude, what are you doing?"

"In 45 seconds, Tori's gonna come up behind me and cover my eyes to surprise me. Happens every Monday at 8:23 am." Beck recited as if he were reading a text book with a heavy sigh.

Andre raised an eyebrow at him. "Dude that's creepy."

"And predictable." Beck said. "And 3, 2, 1..."

As if on cue, Tori Vega reach up to shield her boyfriends eyes with her hands. "Guess who?" she whispered in his ear and Beck had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"Hey babe." he said, turning around and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. Tori Vega was one of the prettiest and talented girls at Hollywood Arts. She could sing, dance and was one of the better actresses in his class. She had college acceptances lined up and scholarships popping out of everywhere. In short, Beck was lucky to have her. Any guy would be, if he and Tori didn't work out, sure enough every boy in this school would be after her.

"Hey," she said, beaming at him. "I missed you this weekend, did you have fun rehearsing with Andre?"

Beck avoided the look Andre sent him and focused his attention on her. "Yeah, it was cool. I missed you to."

"Good, because we need to spend some time together this weekend after the Full Moon Jam." she told him before pressing a kiss to his lips again. "I have to get to my Hip Hop songwriting class before I'm late. See you in Sikowitz!"

Beck watched her .walk away and his happy facade melted as he did. Andre shook his head. "Come on man, we gotta get to class." he said, tugging his friend along in the direction of their English class. "What the hell was that about?"

Beck tossed his unfinished coffee into the trash before shrugging his shoulders. "What?"

"Don't what me, dude, what was that with Tori?" his friend asked him, his expression etched in worry.

Beck sighed and ran a hand through his hair, trying to find the words to explain how he had been feeling lately. "Look I... its complicated. Every weekend its the same thing with Tori. We go somewhere and we talk about the exact same things, college, school, whatever new song she's working on. Tori's great, I know, its just... I don't... enjoy it anymore."

Andre's eyebrows raised in surprise at his friends words. "... So that whole blind fold thing...?"

"Happens all the time. And its not her, I think its just me." Beck said. "I mean, we're 18 man, we're about to graduate high school and get our own place. Don't you think life should be... more exciting?"

Andre shrugged. "There was that red head last night. That was pretty exciting." Andre said, smiling at the memory of the girl he had met at karaoke dokey.

Beck smirked at his friends joke and shook his head. "You know what I mean man."

"Yeah, yeah I get you. Look, you're just in a funk. The Full Moon Jam is this weekend, then the Rave and Prom and graduation. A lot of exciting stuff is happening, you'll see. You'll perk up real soon."

"Yeah..." Beck sighed.

That was when his eyes suddenly stuck to something. Someone in the midst of all the students. Long black raven hair and piercing blue eyes that turned to catch his as he stared at her. She was new, obviously, he would have noticed someone like her before. She wore a pair black ensemble of lace leggings with a black pencil skirt, black combat boots, a black fitting top all topped with, of course, a black leather jacket. Her nails were painted the deadliest of red and from what he could tell, she had a eyebrow piercing. She was listening to a an oddly colored red head girl talking, but her eyes were locked on his, staring at him with narrowed eyes as if challenging him. Well... this was new.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Andre asked as Beck suddenly stopped.

Beck held up a hand to tell him to wait as he started to approach the girl. He didn't know why he wanted to meet her. Maybe because she was new and he was a nice guy. Maybe because she was the first person that had perked his interest in awhile. She still stared at him as he got closer and she cocked her head in amusement. The red head then stopped her chattering to look at him to. He didn't think he had ever seen golden eyes like hers. Who were these girls? He stopped short to let a couple of students pass with a set design, blocking his view momentarily of the two girls, but as the set finished passing, the two girls were gone from the spot they had been standing in. It was as if they weren't there in the first place.

Andre walked up to him and tugged on his arm. "Ay, you okay man?" he asked in concern.

Beck shook his head to bring himself out of his daze and nodded, running a hand through his hair as he looked around once more for the girls, only to find that they had vanished. Beck nodded. "Yeah man, I'm fine lets just... go." he said, turning in the direction of his class, his mind still stuck on the girl with the blue eyes.

Authors Note: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Built By Moonlight! I'm really excited for the second chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: How Children Play

Chapter 2: How Children Play

Usually Sikowitz's Cold Reading acting class was one of his favorites. It challenged him as an actor and gave him the skills necessary to truly round out his talent. Andre was the only one in their group he had convinced to take it with him. Tori opted for her Hip hop songwriting class and Robbie wanted to spend his time in the technical theater department this semester. It was probably why he found it so relaxing. He loved Tori, he really did, but he didn't feel the want to be around her all the time. It was strange, he was sure that you should want to be with the person you're in love with, but Beck simply… didn't. He knew it was wrong, but he didn't want to think about it now, not in this class anyway. He was always ready to delve into Sikowitz teachings and whatever strange project he had for him that day. He feared that wouldn't the case today, however.

She was there.

In all of her dark glory, she sat in the front row with her cup of coffee in her hand, her lace clad legs crossed and her black outlined eyes focused on her Pear Phone. Her friend from earlier was nowhere to be found. She sat in the row in front of him, her dark hair with traces of blue and pink hanging over the chair and it took Beck everything to keep his eyes away from her. Andre nudged his friend, giving him a concerned look.

"You alright man?" He asked him. "You've been acting weird all morning."

Beck nodded, his eyes flickering to the back of the girls head. "Do you know that girl?" he asked, nodding towards her.

Andre followed his gaze to the girl, giving her a once over before he shook his head. "No, who is she?" he asked, his eyes now lingering on her as Beck's were.

"I have no clue." He said. "She has to be new right?"

"Yeah," Andre said nonchalantly. "Kind of hot too." He turned his eyes to Beck, who still stared at the girl. "Dude, you're drooling."

"What?" Beck said, snapping his gaze away from the girl to his friend.

"Exactly." Andre said shaking his head. "You have a girlfriend. You might be having issues, but remember that man." He told him.

"Yeah… right." Beck said, his girlfriend's smiling face suddenly flashing in his brain.

"Damn right I'm right." Andre confirmed with a nod. "You and Tori have had fights before, you can get through this."

Beck sighed. "You're just saying that because you're her best friend."

"I was yours first." Andre told him. "I'm being honest with you man. Don't go getting a wandering eye because things are shaky."

Suddenly the girl turned around, facing the boys as she took a sip from her coffee. Her cold blue eyes analyzed them for a moment, her pierced brow quirking in mild curiosity. Beck felt Andre tense from beside him and he honestly couldn't blame her. Her stare was chilling and her vibrant peculiarly blue eyes were intense and focused solely on them. The intensity didn't dare fade when a smirk slipped onto her face.

"Did you know you both suck at whispering?" She asked in a confident and mordant tone.

They both blinked at the girl for a second before Andre finally scrounged the focus to actually answer her. "What?"

"You," she lifted a finger to point it to the both of them. "Suck at whispering. I don't know if you were trying to make that little conversation about pretty boy here's girlfriend private, but you did a terrible job."

"You heard all of that?" he asked in surprise. They were whispering to themselves and nobody was sitting next to them in the row. Nobody would have really been able to hear what they were saying.

"Yeah, is there an issue with your hearing too?" she asked with a roll of her eyes. She took another sip of her coffee, eyeing them over the edge of the cup before she cleared her throat. "Let me give you my unsolicited opinion. You're not trying hard enough."

Both of the boys looked at each other before they turning their eyes back to the black clad woman who was currently looking at them like they were idiots. Beck raised his eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," she began, sitting up straighter in her seat. "That if you're staring at me, which I know you were because I saw you and your friend pointed it out before he called me hot," Andre blushed at that. "Then obviously you're not trying hard enough. Stop whining and put forth an effort." She said curtly before turning back around. She stopped short and turned back to them. "And I guess I should be nice and say thank you for thinking I'm hot." She said before turning back to the stage where Sikowitz stood.

Both of Beck's eyebrows raised in surprise, as did Andre's. They looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. This girl was something else.

"Alright class, it seems we have a new student in our midst." Sikowitz announced, gesturing to the dark dressed girl sitting up front, still sipping her coffee. "Jade, would you like to come up and introduce yourself?"

"No." came the curt reply, surprising everyone.

Sikowitz blinked at her. "Well would you like to tell us a bit about yourself from your seat?"

"No." she repeated, her voice monotone and her expression fixed into that of boredom.

Sikowitz stared at the girl as if she was a puzzle to be solved, which to Beck was a pretty accurate description. The crazy drama teacher stepped down from the stage so that he stood in front of the new student. "Well, Jade, what would you like to do?"

She cocked her head to the side as if she were thinking for a moment before letting out a sigh. "I would like to go to the bathroom."

"Off you go then." Sikowitz said gesturing to the door. Jade got up from her seat and waltzed out of the door, throwing her empty cup of coffee in the trash as she did, not sparing Beck or Andre another glance.

"Dang." Andre said lowly. "Scary chick isn't she?"

"Yeah." Beck said staring at the door.

"How'd she hear us anyway? We always talk in here and nobody ever hears us."

"No idea." Beck said, only half listening to his friend.

"Still hot though."

Beck lifted his hand slightly, gaining Sikowitz attention through his lecture about getting experience as an actor by taking risks. "Yes Beck, do you have an inquisitive opinion about risk taking in acting? Perhaps a clever ruse involving a monkey?" the teacher asked him.

Beck gave him a strange look along with Andre and shook his head. "Uh no I just wanted to go to the bathroom."

"Oh." Sikowitz said, following the word with a moment of silence. "Sure."

Beck got out of his chair fast than he had meant to and was out of the door in a second, not missing the look on Andre's face as he did. The halls of Hollywood Arts were quiet. Everyone was in their respective classes honing their crafts and whatnot. Music and voices echoed down the halls, but other than that, they were empty. Beck looked around for any sign of the mysterious girl, not seeing a thing. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. What was the matter with him? Why did he want to see this girl so badly? He barely knew her, in fact, he didn't know her at all. She intrigued him though, something not easily accomplished. Beck wasn't a high maintenance person, but it did sometimes take quite a bit to spark his interests, and she had definitely sparked his.

"You're following me."

Beck spun around to see Jade standing there, her arms crossed in front of her chest and once of her dark eyebrows raised. The ever so light hint of a smirk played on her lips, as if she was amused with him through her bored façade. "I'm what?" he asked.

"You're following me." She said plainly. "And I was right, you are hard of hearing. Why?"

"Why am I following you or why am I hard of hearing?" he shot back, feeling accomplished as her smirk widened.

She titled her head, looking him over once before answering. "Funny. Now answer my question."

Beck dug his hands in his pockets, giving her a light shrug. "I was just going to the bathroom."

Jade rolled her eyes and took a few steps towards him until she was standing in front of him. She was shorter than him, but not by much. He was eye level with the top of her head, but his eyes were more focused on hers as they bore into him in amusement.

"So," she began, her eyes never leaving his. "You suck at whispering, you're hard of hearing and you're terrible liar. Aren't you a catch?"

"That's what they say." Beck retorted, a smile coming to his face as he held out his hand. "I'm Beck."

Jade looked down at his hand, staring at it for a moment before shaking it. "Jade, in case you didn't hear Mr. Sikowitz with your hearing impairment."

Beck gave her a strange look. "You know I'm not really hearing impaired right?" She stared at him. "Of course you do, sorry."

"You never answered my question." She said, ignoring his apology.

Beck breathed in a sigh before shrugging his shoulders. "I guess I just wanted to introduce myself to you."

Jade smirked. "How chivalrous. Wish you tried this hard with your girlfriend."

"Why do you assume that?" Beck asked her, his eyebrows furrowed. "I mean, why you assume things about me at all?"

Jade shrugged. "Because I'm right." She said. "Were you staring at me today?"

Beck let his eyes wander over her face for a moment, taking in her pale skin and her dark makeup. Her eyebrow piercing stood out against her pretty face. She was like a rose with thorns ready to trick you with her beauty and blind you of her danger. "Yes."

"And you were following me, we already made that clear." She confirmed with a deep rooted satisfaction. "So since the first couple of things I've "assumed" are true, I'm just going to go out on a limb and say your girlfriend issues are your fault."

"Maybe." Beck said honestly, which visibly seemed to surprise her as she raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "Maybe it's both of us."

"Uh huh." She was unconvinced of his claim, if her eye roll and blatant sarcasm didn't make that obvious. "So if she thinks you guys aren't working out, why are you together?" He didn't answer her, simply turned his head away. Jade chuckled at his silence. "Unless she's all hunky dory and then you're screwed. Poor her."

"So you have me all figured out then?" Beck questioned, giving her a hard look.

She shrugged. "Maybe. Don't make it so easy." She said before turning on her heel and walking away. "And stop following me. I hate that."

The next time he saw her was at lunch. She sat at a table reading a book while her red headed friend chattered to her over a salad, a bright and excited smile on her face. Other students had taken notice of the two girls sudden appearances at their school. It was rare that Hollywood got new students in the middle of the year, but two? It was strange. But not more strange than the girls themselves.

"Why do you think she dyed her hair that color?" Andre asked from his place at their usual table in the Asphalt Café.

Beck shrugged, trying his hardest not to look up at Jade. His conversation with her had left him baffled, something people never did. Beck Oliver always kept a calm and cool demeanor. He did not get flustered or baffled and she managed to do both of those things with one conversation. She interested him, but he couldn't let anyone know that which was the reason he couldn't look at her. Not with Tori sitting right next to him. Students bustled around the Café, some eating lunching and talking to friends and others simply taking advantage of the sunny L.A. weather by honing their crafts outside. Some danced, some practiced monologues and some were even painting. No matter what they were doing, however, their eyes always flickered to the girls every once in a while, watching them. Much like Beck wanted to.

Tori looked back at the two, shrugging her shoulders. "I think it looks good on her. They're both pretty." She said, smiling at the two. "We should go say hi!"

"Seriously?" Rex chimed from his place sitting on his lap as he always did. "The one in the black looks like she's about to rip someone's head off."

"Rex that's not nice. I'm sure she's a very sweet girl." Robbie told him before looking up at the raven haired beauty. "Actually… I think you're right."

Tori rolled her eyes at the two. "Oh come on you guys, you remember what it's like to be new at a school and not have any friends, and we should make them feel welcome. Come on!" she said, picking up her lunch and getting up from the table.

"We don't have a choice in this do we?" Andre asked in a defeated tone.

"Nope." Beck said with a sigh, picking up his own lunch and following his girlfriend.

He noticed the Asphalt Café get quiet as they approached the girls table. It was as if everyone was watching to see some epic battle take place, or as if they were bracing themselves for impact. For some reason, Beck had the insane feeling that one of those situations were about to surface.

"And then he fell over and everyone laughed! You should have seen it Jade." The red head told her friend in an airy tone of voice. It was light hearted and innocent, musical almost. It suited her bright and bubbly appearance. She stopped talking as soon as she spotted the four approaching, a slightly puzzled look on her face. It quickly disappeared, however, and was replaced with a large smile. "Hi!" she greeted with a wave.

Jade raised her eyes from her book to look at them, giving the group a once over with her bright blue eyes. Beck found himself locking eyes with her for a millisecond, feeling the familiar cold run over him as before. She cocked an eyebrow at the group, but didn't say anything, allowing her excited friend to speak.

"Hi!" Tori replied, smiling at the girls. "We saw you guys sitting over here by yourself and we were wondering if we could join you?"

"Why?" Was Jade's sharp reply, the voice cutting through the air of greetings and cheers. The red head glanced at her friend, but said nothing, pursing her lips together.

"Um," Tori blinked at the girl, obviously thrown off by her curt response. "Well, you guys are new and we remember how weird it can be on your first day at a new school, so we wanted to get to know you guys."

Jade's eyebrow only raised further, a smirk forming on her lips. It seemed devilish and all too alluring at once. Beck had to turn his eyes away from her. What was wrong with him? "That's assuming we want to get to know you."

"Jade." The red head spoke once, causing the other to look at her. The girl pouted and her friend rolled her eyes, suddenly bringing a smile to the red heads face. "Yay! We'd love to have you guys sit with us!"

Tori smiled and nodded, taking a seat next to the red head, away from her much darker and meaner friend. Beck sat beside her, directly across from Jade, who had turned back to her book. Andre and Robbie filed in after her, Robbie being the one to sit next to the dark haired beauty with Rex. The red head smiled at them all. "I'm so glad you guys wanted to sit with us! I'm Cat and this is Jade." She said, patting her friends shoulder, who merely gave the group a sarcastic smile. "She's really nice once you get to know her."

"A ray of sunshine and rainbows." She murmured, causing Andre to give her a strange look from beside her.

Tori furrowed her eyebrows but ignored the comment and smiled at the smaller red headed girl. "I'm sure she is." It was a lie, Beck could tell. Tori's voice always raised in pitch when she lied, no matter how sincere she tried to be. It was the flaw in her acting sometimes, a flaw she was trying hard to get rid of. "I'm Tori and this is my boyfriend, Beck." She said, smiling at the boy sitting beside her who put a small smile on his face, still avoiding looking in Jade's general direction. "The boy next to your friend is Andre, he's a great songwriter."

Cat beamed at him. "Oh really? I can sing! Maybe you can write me some songs!"

Andre smiled at the girl, a look of pride on his face. "Sure thing, lil red. I think I could swing that."

"And the boy next to him is Robbie."

Jade looked at him, staring at Rex with a raised eyebrow. "Why do you have a puppet?" she asked, looking from him to the puppet with a look of mild interests.

Robbie quickly covered Rex's ears, shooting her a warning look. "Rex is not a puppet!" he said with a heavy sigh. "Sorry Rex, I'm sure she didn't mean it."

"Damn right she didn't mean it." He said. "Goth girl got lip!"

Jade glared at the puppet. "Goth girl gonna throw puppet in a wood chipper if he doesn't zip it." She said in a calm, collected tone.

"Jade…" Cat said in a warning. "That was mean."

"Whatever."

Tori gave the strange girl before focusing back on Cat, who seemed to be the nicer one of the two. "So, um, where did you guys transfer from?"

"We're from Chicago." Cat told her with a smile. "My mom didn't like it though, so we came here! Its warmer here, isn't it Jade?"

"Scorching…"

Andre furrowed his eyebrows at her. "You're not a happy person, are you?" he asked her, plopping a fry in his mouth.

Jade looked up at him from his book. "Oh no, I'm bursting with joy." She told him plainly before turning back to her story, her eyes scanning over the words. Beck couldn't help but chuckle at her response, causing everyone including Jade to glance at him. He cleared his throat and coughed, ignoring the stares. Jade smirked at him before turning back to her book, a smirk that didn't go unnoticed by Andre.

"Have you guys ever been to L.A.?" Tori questioned further. "We could give you a tour of some of the cool stuff around here if you want?"

"Oh we've been here lots of times!" Cat said with a nod. "Mom really likes the beach."

Beck raised his eyebrow at them before gesturing between the two. "So you guys are sisters?"

Cat opened her mouth to speak, but Jade beat her to the punch. "We're both adopted." Jade said, not looking up from her book.

"So technically we're sisters." Cat chirped in, nudging the girl. "Mom used to be a foster mother until she adopted us . So now it's just us three- Hey, is that the script for the play this Friday?"

Tori smiled at her as she lifted her binder and nodded. "Yeah! I got the lead."

"She always gets the lead." Beck quipped, which resulted in a resounding nod from Robbie and Andre.

Cat smiled at the girl. "Would you mind if I read it?"

"Oh not at all!" Tori said before opening up the binder and flipping through a few pages. "It's a really great play, Sikowitz has been going nuts over it for weeks- Ow!"

Beck gave her a concerned look as she brought her finger to her mouth to suck on it. "You alright?"

Tori grimaced and pulled her finger away to look at it. "I got a paper cut. Oh great it's bleeding."

Beck didn't miss the sudden twinge of tension in the air. It didn't come from Jade, as he had suspected, but Cat. She stared at Tori's bloodied finger, her lower lip trembling and her eyes wide. For a moment, Beck saw a displaced emotion cross her face. Hunger.

"I don't feel good." The once excited girl murmured softly, almost sadly, before quickly walking away with her head down.

Jade slammed her book shut and stood to follow the red head but Tori's concerned voice stopped her in her tracks. "Is she alright? Did I do something?" the girl asked.

Jade looked at her, her blue eyes seeming lighter and more vibrant than they were before. They lingered on Tori's finger for a moment before they quickly reverted back to her eyes.

"She's squeamish around blood. She'll be fine." She said curtly before walking away, leaving the four sitting at the table in confusion. Beck stared after her, wondering how much weirder the girls could possibly get.

Author's Note: Here's chapter 2! I hope you guys are enjoying Built By Moonlight so far! Things will definitely start picking up after this chapter! Your reviews are so great!


End file.
